


of devotion and worship

by unwritten92



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsession, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwritten92/pseuds/unwritten92
Summary: “You’re such a pretty little thing.” it’s a dark whisper, the edges curled with obsession, she’s only heard it in temples, the devotees that promise themselves to eternal worship, acolytes to a benevolent god.Sakura is tired of waiting and wanting someone who doesn’t reciprocate. A mysterious ANBU agent slowly stakes his claim, she’s none the wiser.drabble series.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 19
Kudos: 202





	1. oh, I've been dreaming about it

**oh, I've been dreaming about it**

She can blame the dream on the long day she’s just had, on the constant stress of running the hospital, on seeing almost all her close friends paired up and thriving with their partners. But Sakura knows it has nothing to do with all the excuses she likes to come up with, and all to do with the constant sentinel whose eyes she feels like a physical caress over her body, each time she visits the lord hokage.

Every time she enters Kakashi’s office he’s there, of course he has to be, personal bodyguard to the hokage himself. She doesn’t remember when all this started, or when he had become ANBU guard to the village’s leader, but it’s like he had always been there in the back of her mind. 

_ She’s blindfolded, and any pretense of control she’s ever had goes out the window when calloused hands slide up her legs to part her thighs.  _

_ These hands are big, strong, and rough. Years of shinobi work have moulded them into weapons, but they are in no way violent as they touch her. _

_ She blushes furiously as she realizes she is wearing nothing, bare to the darkness and to the hot touch of the familiar gaze on her. _

_Worship of her body._

_The mouth on her jerks her prone body into a sitting position, and her fingers tangle in dark hair._

_She is reminded of the love that is never reciprocated, Sasuke's name on her tongue, but the profile she is now privy to is that of an ANBU mask._

_It's Snake's tongue that licks a fire in her belly, his hands that splay her back down on his bed. These sheets are not her own worn and boring white cotton sheets._

_His arms that she's about to fall apart in._

She wakes with a cry of pleasure from her lips, longing for something just out of her reach.

That night, when Sakura is summoned into the hokage’s office, it’s all she can do to keep the raging blush off her face when she glimpses Snake to the side. The dream fresh in her mind, and her heart pounding in her chest she’s half afraid he can hear it.

“Good to see you Sakura-chan, I have a mission for you.” Kakashi sounds tired, it’s obvious he’s being overworked.

“You too, Kakashi-sensei. What does it entail?” Kakashi lets out a long suffering sigh.

“Diplomatic mission to Suna, get them to sign these documents as soon as possible. Snake will be traveling with you.”

Sakura’s ears begin to ring. 

Snake? Why would the hokage’s personal ANBU guard be going with her? And, why snake?! 


	2. what's been on your mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jealous snake ends up on her mind, and in her bed.

**what's been on your mind?**

The tension is thick, both she and Kankuro can feel the heavy eyes of her babysitter as they talk. 

Nothing too serious or political, just pleasantries as they wait for Gaara to finish his meeting. 

It's thrilling, she had never been anyone's center of attention. She blames his watchfulness to the hokage's orders, but Kankuro's tense form says otherwise. 

It keeps up, when Kankuro invites her to a stroll out on main street. 

When he feeds her gourmet lizard (she gags a little in her head) from his own stick. 

When he asks about Sasuke and she blushes (because dear kages, do all the shinobi nations know about her feelings?) but she tells him that she has not heard from him and that ship has sailed. 

And when Kankuro touches her elbow in sympathy or to lead her into the council room, that's when Snake interferes. 

His hand is as warm as it was in her dream, and it makes her repress a shiver of remembrance.

He nudges her away from Kankuro and she feels the temperature drop between them. 

Predator eyes glare at the older Subaku sibling, the heat at her lower back insistent as he moves her further inside. 

Kankuro doesn't lead them to their rooms later that night.

Sakura wants to confront him, but he is commanding. 

She has only felt this way once before, during the war when Sasuke had stared at her and had made her so nervous she had stuttered speaking to him. 

She hates it.

She's not the type to let others make her feel small and insecure.

"Please leave." She tells him as he enters her room behind her. ”I don’t care for your orders, I need some privacy.”

The hairs on the back of her neck rise. 

He is silent.

She nervously clutches the bottom of her sweater, Suna is cold at night and she's sensitive to all temperature changes. 

His eyes dart down to her grip.

She cannot appreciate how sharply acute and all knowing they seem, when she has just dreamed about them between her legs.

This makes her flush, and she quickly turns around and makes her way near her bed.

Something flutters, and it's his heat that she feels behind her. 

Her shoulders tense when he speaks.

"Is that what you want?"

Sakura looks sharply up at him, and her eyes narrow.

"I think I've made myself clear, I do not enjoy strangers in my bedroom."

Snake tilts his head.

"It was my name on your lips that night," the words are covetous when they drip from his tongue. "What are you afraid of?"

He had heard! How?

"How?!" Sakura cannot interrogate him past that as he decreases the distance between them and his fingertips ghost against her cheek.

"Am I a stranger? I always watch, and I know what you need," he pulls on her rosette strands, and his other hand comes to hold her hip. "A stranger? He who desires, whose only want is to worship you as you deserve?"

Sakura can hardly believe her ears. 

This is impossible, it sounds insane but, oh, she flushes hotly as the sweet nothings fall from his mouth. The darkness that coats the words only pull her deeper.

This close to him she can see his eyes are the darkest color of the night, and they pierce her.

She stutters when he grips and pulls at her hair, it sends a rush of arousal down her body. 

“If I ask you to kneel, would you kneel?” She counters, breathless, a strange and suffocating energy coursing between them.

Sakura inhales sharply when Snake slowly drops to his knees in front of her. 

“Would you bow?” and when his forehead touches the floor, her toes curl. 

It causes molten heat to travel her veins, her insides clench. 

Sakura reaches for him, but before she can touch, he’s pushing her back with a hand on her collarbone.

It travels to hold her throat, it curls there like it belongs. Embracing, possessive.

It doesn't move, but his other hand does. Instead of going for her shirt, it glides up her bare legs and up her skirt.

Sakura gasps as he snaps the lace of her panties. 

When his thumb presses on her clit, Sakura yelps. 

When he flips her skirt out of the way and his tongue traces her clothed pussy, she yells.

Snake hums in approval, her taste heady, ambrosia he’s longed for since even before the start of time. 

He pushes the cloth to the side, and leans back to get a good look.

_ “You’re such a pretty little thing.” _

It’s a dark whisper, the edges curled with obsession, she’s only heard it in temples, the devotees that promise themselves to eternal worship, acolytes to a benevolent god. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pussy love!


	3. it's you i'm on

**it’s you I’m on**

She accidentally knocks his anbu mask off, and her heart drops. When it returns to its rightful place it pounds.

She recognizes that jaw, and the aristocratic nose, and the shape of his eyes. His Rinnegan and spinning Sharingan are also a dead giveaway. 

The sharpness in his smile is something she’s never seen before.

Sasuke pins her down and immobilizes her before she can so much as breathe his name. His hands shackle her wrists to the bed, his body is heavy on hers.

As he makes his way down her body, Sakura is incredibly aware, there’s no going back. 

Who was she kidding, really? It had always been him, and it would always be him.

It’s when he presses his palm where he can feel himself so far inside her, that he knows, he has her. 

She’s his, and he’s her, and he’s not letting go.

Even if he must burn down councils and villages, well, that had never stopped him before, had it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one, to get to the other side. Forgive me!

**Author's Note:**

> Dom!Sasuke who doesn’t mind being ordered around by Sakura.


End file.
